


Clue Crew

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Hardy Boys References, Humor, M/M, Nancy Drew References, Nick & Nora References, Scooby Doo References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “It’s just a little sleuthing.”





	Clue Crew

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #280 "mystery"

“How do I always let you talk us into these things?” grumbled Rodney, as they headed away from the village and toward the woods beyond.

John grinned. “Look, this ‘great mystery’ they told us about doesn’t sound at all like a Wraith trap or a Genii trap… or any kind of trap, actually. It’s just a little sleuthing.”

“ _Sleuthing_?” Rodney repeated. “In that case, just lead the way, Frank Hardy.”

“I always kinda liked Joe better,” said John. “But does that make you Callie Shaw?”

Rodney stopped, blinking at him, then had to hurry to catch up when Ronon, walking at their six, bumped his shoulder. “Should I be grateful you didn’t immediately peg me as Chet Morton, or slightly worried that you know who Callie Shaw is?”

“What, you think I didn’t read as a kid? I keep telling you, this weird image you have of me as the super-popular jock is completely wrong.”

“You ran track,” Rodney accused.

John shrugged. “I like running. And that’s pretty much the least team-sport there is.”

“These people you mentioned are from a book?” asked Teyla.

“ _The Hardy Boys_ ,” said Rodney, always prepared to explain something. “Frank and Joe, brothers, who solve mysteries in their idyllic, fictional American town. Chet Morton was their best friend. Kind of chubby, kind of unpopular, drove a crappy car.”

“He drove a _jalopy_ ,” John corrected. “Before cars got all computerized, you used to be able to build your own. The Queen was a cool car.”

“They had a convertible,” Rodney protested. “Motorcycles. A boat.”

“ _The Sleuth_ ,” said John.

Rodney blinked at him again. “Oh, my god, you really _were_ a nerd, weren’t you?”

“That’s what I’ve been saying,” John laughed.

“Then who’s Callie Shaw?” asked Ronon. “Did he have a cool car, too?”

“No,” said John. “Callie was Frank’s best girl – that was the way they phrased it back then, like ‘going steady’, kind of a low-level high school dating sort of thing.”

Ronon grinned. “So, McKay’s your ‘best girl’?”

“Hey!” Rodney protested, but John caught his hand, tugging him closer.

“Don’t worry, McKay,” he teased, “I know you’re all man. If it’ll make you feel better, you can be Ned Nickerson and I’ll be Nancy Drew.”

Rodney let himself be pulled in, but scowled. “That still makes me the mostly-unnecessary love interest.”

“You want to be Nick and Nora instead?” asked John.

“How did I ever think you were not a nerd?” Rodney muttered. “And regardless of what fictional mystery-solver you’re pretending to be, do we actually have a plan?”

They stepped into the shadow of the trees, the bright sunshine now filtered through the leaves.

“The villagers all said that no one had ever really gotten a good look at this ‘monster’ and that no one had ever actually been hurt by it. Enough people have seen it that I don’t think it’s a myth, but it’s probably just a non-monster animal of some kind. We’ll camp out in the woods, get Ronon to stun it and relocate it somewhere else on this planet.”

“Huh,” said Rodney. “That is a surprisingly well thought out plan.”

John grinned. “I have my moments. Come on, Scooby Gang, let’s set up camp.”

And he strolled off, leaving Rodney to explain _Scooby Doo_ to their bemused alien teammates.

THE END


End file.
